Firmware may be low-level software which can directly access hardware. A firmware may be integrated with hardware or may be independently distributed and updated.
The use of firmware may be increasing in scale and importance, and thus firmware validation may be a critical part of system validation. Firmware validation is typically performed manually and tends to be slow and to require extensive resources.